


A New Reality

by Forever_Imagining



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, a weird take on the reset teory, just an idea, our world exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: It’s just a game, but yet you still fell head over heels for Hyun. When the app starts messing with your head, and you’re offered a choice, what will you do? How will you cope? How will you and the ones you love deal with the consequences of your choices?





	1. Choice Between Two Worlds

You smiled a little as the screen turned golden and happily read, “Good Ending.” Finally, you could unlock the Secret Endings. You tapped the screen once and, almost without thinking, you pressed the button that lead you the After Endings. 

As you always do after finishing and ending, you look to Zen’s profile picture.  You sighed. He was your favorite, and it wasn’t just because he was handsome. Zen was kind, dramatic, and romantic. He was so blunt about his feelings, and even his cheesy lines and nicknames made you swoon. 

Suddenly, your screen vibrated. 

A call. That was weird. The call from your actual phone, it was from the app. You had just finished a route. Why would… 

You pressed the accept button and put your earbuds in again. Maybe it was another promotional thing. Cheritz always gave out hourglasses. Why not give calls?

“I don’t have much time.”

You blinked. English. “Saeyoung?” you gasped.

“Do you want to stay?”

You looked at your screen. There weren’t any options to press. “I don’t understand-”

“Do you want to stay?”

“Yes,” you admitted. “I want to, but I don’t-”

“Ok, stay still, and close your eyes.”

“Saeyoung-”

“Just do it!”

Like the crazy person you were, you closed your eyes. Maybe when you opened them, you’d be awake. You’d be in your bed or maybe class. This was all some sort of dream. Cheritz was a Korean company, and they didn’t record any English calls. A dream was the only way it made sense.

You opened your eyes.

“What the…” You turned and turned. Not your bed or class. It was code. Lines and lines of code in green against black. 

“MC?”

You blinked. “Saeyoung? How-”

The man looked real. Real red hair and real striped glasses. He wasn’t wearing his signature jacket. Instead, he only had a white tank top, black sweatpants. Did Cheritz ever design that? Saeyoung smiled and rubbed your arms. “Hey, hey, are you ok?”

“You’re not real.”

“Sure, ok. You’re fine. Just a bit of shock.” He glanced at all the coding around the two of you. “Ok, you want to stay, right?”

“Stay?”

“With Zen.”

You froze. “What type of…” You pressed your hands against your head. “I’m going insane.”

“No, you’re not.” Saeyoung lifted your chin so his eyes met yours. “MC, I’m bringing you home. You can be with anyone, ok? You love Zen, don’t you?”

“Home?”

“Yes!” He glanced at the code again. He gripped your upper arms. “Hurry, tell me you want to stay with Zen, and I can make it happen.”

You looked around. The codes began to swirl around both of you at an alarming rate until everything was just a blur of green. You were dreaming. You had to be! It was the only way any of this could be happening. It was a crazy dream conjured by your obsessive mind, and it was going to end soon. You just had to wake up!

“MC!”

“Fine!” you growled. “I love Hyun, and I would do anything to be with him.”

You closed your eyes. That should’ve done it. No more dreams. No more Saeyoung. No more Zen. Just real life and real-life problems. 

But, you could still feel Saeyoung, his warmth, his hands on your shoulders, his heavy breathing. Then, he laughed. “Finally.” He cradled your cheek. “(Y/n)?”

You opened your eyes. “What’s going on?” you asked. “Please, I don’t-”

“You’ll understand soon. When you wake up, you’re going to be ok, happy.” The hacker laughed and brushed the hair out of your face. “When you wake up, visit me, and I’ll explain.” He kissed your forehead.

* * *

 

“Babe?”

You groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“You said that the last two times, Princess.”

You felt lips against yours. You inhaled sharply, surprised, before smiling and kissing him back. You held his cheeks and followed his lips. The kisses were addictive, almost like a drug, and you could get enough of him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and laughed, because, my god, you felt happy. That was the only thing you felt. Nothing else. No guilt from feeling it. No worry about impending deadlines. Just pure and limitless joy.  

“Now, you’re up,” he whispered.

“No,” you whined as you tried to pull him down to you. However, he was stronger than that. He placed one hand and on your back and rubbed his nose against yours. “Do you not want to see me?” he laughed. “Your eyes are still closed.” 

You blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. “Hyun?”

“Morning, Princess.” He kissed you again. “I made breakfast.”

Dizziness overtook you. Flashes of the real world, your original world, came back too quickly. You remembered your parents, friends, classes. An app. Saeyoung pulled you, somehow, into the world you were in. There was coding, and the walls were-

“Are you alright?” Hyun held you in his arms. “(Y/n)?” His eyes filled with worry, and he frantically checked every part of you for any sign of injuries or distress.

You took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You cleared your throat. “I need to visit Seven today, though.”

“Oh, for the apartment?”

“Yeah, for that.” You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Are you staying here for the day?”

Your boyfriend tilted his head. “I’m gonna get some errands done. Can’t have an empty fridge while you’re here.”

You laughed. “You’re too sweet.” You kissed him. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

“Arabic, of course.” You tapped your foot repeatedly until the door opened. You looked around. The mess was too familiar. You remembered when it was still digital, a mess of chips and dirty laundry. You laid your hand on the couch and sighed at its touch. You’ve seen everything in this room before, just not the way you see it now. You tapped your fingers against the couch.

And Seven was at his desk. As he usually was.

You cleared your throat. When that didn’t work, you tapped his shoulder. “Seven?”

The man turned his head. Then, his eyes lit up. “Hey, you’re back. So, how’s life?”

You tilted your head. “Seven, what happened? I… I feel normal.” You waved your hand around as you tried to come up with a description. “Like this is my world.”

“It is.” Seven looked around. He rolled his chair over the counter, grabbed another chair, and pushed that chair to you. As you took a seat, he rolled back to his desk and leaned his arms against his legs. “So, you want the whole story, yeah?”

You nodded.

“Well, I easily hacked into what you believe is the app, I found some loopholes, and, one thing lead to another thing, bam, I brought you here.” He brought his fingers together, put them on the sides of his head, and mimicked an explosion. “Mind-blowing, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Contradicting memories fought inside you. Did you grow up in Korea? Maybe it was somewhere else? How old were you? College? No, high school? Early twenties? You closed your eyes and tried to push all memories to the back of your mind. “So what now?”

Seven inhaled through his teeth. “Well, this is only temporary. A few here, then you go back to whatever you call reality. But, I found a way to make it permanent.” He typed a few things out on his desktop. “Well, I mean, if you want it permanent.”

You looked around the messy room. There was something missing. Seven was there in his house. Vanderwood only came when he was in trouble with whatever agency he worked for. Tom was never to be seen. “What about Saeran?” You thought aloud. You gulped. He tried kidnapping you. No, he succeeded in kidnapping you. Wait, he came back. “Is he here?”

You didn’t miss it when Seven paused for a second before resuming to type. “Uh, well, you fell in love with Zen, so my route, as you would call, wasn’t done.”

Route? Right every character had a route. The recommended order was Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, and… Seven. His secret endings. They lead Seven to his brother. If you didn’t choose Seven’s route then there was no secret ending. Saeran was still with Mint Eye. Created by its dead founder. No. Rika was alive. Wasn’t she? 

Your heart dropped and cracked, and you could almost sense Seven’s heart do the same. “Seven, I-”

“Don’t apologize. I’ll find him.” He smiled at you. “Now, it can be permanent, but only if you agree to forget your old reality and make this your new one.”

“If I make this a new one, would he-”

“No.”

Your shoulders dropped. “Seven-”

“Don’t feel sorry for me.” He swiveled around to you. “Look, I know you think you know me from my route or whatever, but I’m stronger than I look. I’ll find him.” He turned back to his computer.

You bit your lip, not sure if you wanted to believe him or not. You remembered playing his route. A working man who never rested until everyone he loved was safe. Someone who put everyone before himself even if that meant being alone. Depressing thoughts hidden under jokes and cats and memes, and… Wait, who were you thinking about? Seven, right? Saeyoung, maybe. Was it Saeran?

Seven’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “Permanent then?”

“Wait, can I change? Routes, I mean.” You pursed your lips. Seven lost his brother, even though he suffered through so much to keep him safe. “I could change to your route, and you can have your brother, and everyone would be-”

“You wouldn’t be happy.” Seven’s eyes locked on yours. “Be honest with yourself. If you chose my route, you wouldn’t be as happy as you are with Zen.” You opened your mouth to interrupt, but your friend continued to talk, “(Y/n), I care about you a lot, ok? Take that as you will, your happiness comes before this. I made a mistake, and I need to fix it.”

“It wasn’t your-”

“Even if it wasn’t.” He sighed. “(Y/n), if you chose my route, i’d still have to go through finding him. You chose Zen’s route. Today is the day after the party. If you chose mine, it would still be the day after the party.” 

“Seven-”

“Please, just accept this, ok? As a gift.” He smiled. “Without you, I wouldn’t have found the coordinates that will lead me to him.” Seven turned to his computer again. “So, permanent?”

You sighed. “I’ll forget everything. Family, friends?”

“Even this conversation. Whatever happened that connects to your world, you won’t remember.”

You blinked a few times. Both realities were messy. There were people you would miss. “What about my world? What happens to the people who know me?”

“You won’t be there. Won’t exist. You will only exist here.”

You gulped. “And if I go back, would I remember this?”

“Most likely. I haven’t a found a way to make you forget if you go back.”

“And you? Would you remember?”

He paused for a while, and he tensed. “Yeah.”

You gulped and twisted your blouse over and over. You went through the pros and cons. The people you loved on both worlds. The people you hated. The threats and dangers. The benefits. Did one really outweigh the other? Then, you thought of Zen. You thought of how he was before you met him. His abusive parents. His relationship with Jumin. If you left, those would stay the same. He would never accept help from anyone with more money, even if it was needed He would never confront the issue his parents and brother. And that time he lost confidence in himself.. Calling himself pathetic even after all his hard work. 

Oh god, he would still be like that if you left. You couldn’t do that to him. 

“Permanent.” You covered Seven’s hand with yours. “Make it permanent.”

Seven nodded. “Brace yourself, (Y/n).” He grasped your hand and smiled a devious smile that glinted in the sun’s light. He pushed his glasses, lifted his finger over his keyboard, and dramatically announced, “Your new life starts… now!”


	2. New Guest

The bed sheets were clinging to you and choking you. You gasped for air as your chest just grew tighter and tighter. You were pushing against the blankets, but all of your efforts just twisted the sheets around your body even more. You couldn’t breathe. You had to breathe!

You gasped and sat up. 

“Hey, hey, you’re ok.” 

Your vision was blurry. You couldn’t see anything in the dark. You blinked several times before focusing and your boyfriend’s eyes. “Hyun?”

He smiled. “Hey, Princess.” He rubbed your arm. “You were having a nightmare when I got home.”

“Right!” You grasped his hands. “How was the audition?”

He didn’t respond. Zen held your hands. “You know, if you’re still having nightmares, we-”

“I don’t need therapy.” You laughed. “It’s just some nightmare. You went through the same thing. You don’t need therapy.”

“I wasn’t living in a place with a bomb for a day.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, (y/n), and if this is disturbing your sleep, maybe some melatonin.” He smiled. “We can meditate together. And, therapy isn’t bad. It’s to help you.” Zen laughed and stroked your cheek. “What kind of knight would I be if I don’t take care of you?”

You sighed. “I know.” You put your hand over the on your cheek. “I just… I don’t think it’s too bad. I’m sure with time, it’ll get better.” When Zen’s face fell and worry filled his eyes, you added, “Maybe meditation with you wouldn’t be so bad?”

He smiled softly. “Ok, great. It will be fun! I promise.”

You giggled. “You can make exercising fun?”

Hyun raised his eyebrow, then he leaned in closer, his breath fanning against your lips. “What if meditation comes with rewards?” The actor smirked and climbed over you. He leaned down and whispered so softly, so sensually, “Would you like that, Princess?”

You gasped when Zen’s lips gently brushed your neck. Your eyes fluttered close. “H-Hyun,” you stuttered. Your mind raced to form a coherent sentence or thought, but you couldn’t. Not when your boyfriend was doing-

Ring!

Your boyfriend let out a breath and dropped his head on your shoulder. “Seriously?”

Your heart was still racing. You breathed in deeply to catch your breath before kissing Zen quickly and reaching for your phone. It was a number you’ve never seen before, but that didn’t stop you. A few unknown companies have been trying to get into contact with you.

“Hello?” 

“Yes, hello, is this Ms. (Y/l/n), the RFA coordinator?”

“Yes, this is she.” You got up from the bed and swiped some paper from your desk. “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted some information about the next RFA auction. The company I work for hasn’t been to one of your events, but we would like to start.”

“That’s wonderful. What’s your company’s name?”

“Mint Eye.”

You blinked. Mint Eye. That sounded so familiar, so much that it sent chills down your spine. “W-Well, sir, I would need to check with my associates and with the guest list so far. How many people would represent Mint Eye?”

“Just five.”

That was a low number. Usually, companies sent ten each. Maybe they were that small. You gulped and wrote down the information you needed. “Do you have a number or email I could, uh, contact?”

“Yes, I do.” He gave you an email, still so vaguely familiar. 

You nodded quickly. You wanted to end the conversation there, but he asked, “What is the chance that my company will be able to make your guest list?”

“Uh…” The truth was, you could fit Mint Eye, but something was warning you. The name pricked and poked at you until you felt uncomfortable, maybe even scared. But, your job was to get as many companies and people to the party, no matter the means. You gulped. “Well, Mr…”

“Jin Soo.”

“Jin Soo, right, well, the list we have right now is pretty full, but I will do everything I can to get you to our party,” you lied. 

“Wonderful. I hope to hear from you soon, (Y/n).”

You shivered and didn’t even say goodbye. You hung up immediately. Your breath faltered a few times as your hand shook. 

“Princess?” Zen came up from behind you and held your shaking hands. “(Y/n), is the nightmare-”

“Do you remember Mint Eye?” You turned around. “Hyun, does that name ring a bell?”

Zen blinked a few times. “It does, but I’m not sure.” He stared at the wall in front of you. “I swear I remember it from somewhere.”

You gulped. “Well, Mint Eye wants to come to the party.” 

“That sounds-” Zen cut himself off and drew patterns on your hand. “I don’t know.” He smiled down at you. “Hey, we’ll figure this out. Maybe Seven knows something about it.” He kissed the top of your head. 

You blinked a few times. “Yes, but Seven… He won’t be back for a while.” He had a mission of some sort. After your first RFA party, Seven had practically disappeared. He left the   
chat and said that one of his close friends will take care of security while he does some work for his agency. 

You knew Seven couldn’t talk much about his job, and Hyun had told you that he’s disappeared before. Seven always came back safe. The rest of the RFA wasn’t too worried.   
You were. You didn’t know why. Something about the way he talked about his mission maybe? You gulped. “What if he won’t come back for this party?”

“I doubt that.” Zen rubbed your arms. “If the party’s stressful, I could give you a break with the managing-”

“Oh no.” You smiled and turned in his arms. “No, managing what you do and all the acting, it’s refreshing.” You kissed him softly and sighed. “Working with you, highlight of my day.”

Hyun stared at you with loving eyes before smiling. He pulled you closer and whispered, “Same here, Princess.” He leaned down and kissed you again. You sighed and smiled, all thoughts of the next party gone from your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally churned out a chapter for this side project! If anyone has any ideas feel free to message me! Cause I'm also wondering what will happen next...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, this is just some weird idea I came up with while doing homework, so I'm not sure if I will continue it. Tell me if it's something you're interested in reading. If you have some suggestions, ideas, send them to me! I would love to hear them and discuss!


End file.
